Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-1}{2x} + \dfrac{8}{2x}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-1 + 8}{2x}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{7}{2x}$